I leave, forgive me
by Crookiesxx
Summary: Harley Quinn a trouvé le responsable de la mort de Poison Ivy et compte bien en découdre avec ce dernier...mais l'alcool pousse toujours à faire des choses que l'on pourrait regretter...ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire au Dr Jonathan Crane.../!\ POST BATMAN ARKHAM KNIGHT /!\


**Bonjour ! Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Encore un One-shot sur l'univers de Batman !**

 **L'histoire comptée est un peu hors-sujet concernant les personnages initiaux. En effet, j'ai pris quelques libertés sur Scarecrow principalement. Espérons qu'il va vous plaire ainsi ! :)  
** **Rating M en force, attention, les scènes écrites peuvent être légèrement choquantes (contenu sexuel explicite). ****  
**

**Bien évidement, tout appartient à DC Comics !  
** **Bonne lecture à tous !** **  
**

* * *

Enfermé dans un squat, dans les bas-fonds de Gotham, Crane restait des journées entières à chercher un moyen de détruire complétement sa peur. Il avait failli, une fois encore. Après des heures à gratter, il regarda par la fenêtre, soupira en constatant qu'il faisait nuit noire. Son cerveau commençait à fatiguer. Ses membres étaient engourdis et réclamait un lit. Il était humain après tout, et il avait ses limites. La seule limite qu'il voulait voir sauter, c'était sa peur.

Il se leva doucement et sentit sa jambe gauche fléchir sous son poids. Ses ligaments n'étaient définitivement pas remis, le seront-ils un jour ? Vu comment Killer Croc l'avait tiré par le fond en lui tenant sa jambe…il en doutait. Aussi marcha-t-il jusqu'à un évier, encore alimenté en eau. La vieille glace qui surplombait le lavabo montrait un visage macabre, lugubre et sinistre. Il essaya pour la énième fois à se faire à son « visage ». Il ne se serait jamais habitué à celui qu'il avait après l'attaque de Killer Croc. Il avait mis du temps avant de se remettre de ça. Autant d'un point de vu physique que psychologique. Il avait bien cru mourir cette nuit-là. _Il aurait voulu mourir cette nuit-là._ Mais le sentiment de vengeance sur Batman reprenait sans cesse le dessus. Le poussant à se rétablir pour que la chauve-souris soit enfin brisée.

Epuisé, il s'allongea sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit. À ce stade de fatigue, un plancher lui aurait largement suffit. Il soupira longuement, appréhenda son sommeil enclin encore à des cauchemars, puis s'obligea à fermer les yeux. C'est lorsque Morphée se décida à le prendre dans ses bras qu'il entendit un énorme boucan s'abattre sur sa porte d'entrée.

Paré à toute attaque ou représailles, Jonathan empoigna le révolver qu'il gardait sous une latte de plancher. Puis lentement, il s'approcha de la porte. Et de sa voix rauque, il demanda :

\- Qui est-ce ?

Il entendit une main se poser sur la porte. Et une voix, très embrumée lui répondit :

\- Jonathan ? Ouvre-moi…c'est Harley…

Harley ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là ? Il hésita pendant quelques secondes. Car il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Pas après ce qui est arrivé à Ivy. Mais elle était dans un état de détresse émotionnel. Il pouvait le sentir, et la peur commençait à monter en elle. Alors il ouvrit la porte, pour voir en face le visage de la colère, de la tristesse, et de l'ivresse. Il se sentit désarçonner pendant un temps. Mais il l'invita à entrer. Et pris le soin de bien verrouiller derrière elle. Elle tituba, et s'accrocha au rebord de la fenêtre. Crane ne bougea pas. Attendant qu'elle fasse ou dise quelque chose. Elle leva la tête pour regarder dehors puis demanda à Scarecrow :

\- Tu sais que je n'ai plus personne ? Et que c'est en partie de ta faute ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ce qu'il redoutait était entrain d'arriver. Harley le détestait, et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il ne s'excuserait pas, il ne lui demanderait jamais pardon. C'était sa faute, il en assumerait toutes les conséquences, y compris celles qui pousseraient – encore – plus loin Harley Quinn de lui. Le silence était pesant, surtout pour Harley qui n'avait que très peu entendue la voix de Crane. La colère montait en elle, comme le lait bouilli. Elle se retourna et le foudroya sur place. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Il avait toujours son revolver mais il ne comptait absolument pas l'utiliser :

\- Monsieur J est mort…Je n'avais plus qu'Ivy comme amie…Mais tu me l'as prise ! Morte ! Morte ! Et je suis toute seule maintenant. Pourquoi Johnny ? Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Harley entra alors dans un état proche de la furie. Elle prit le revolver de la main de Scarecrow, l'arma et le braqua sur ce dernier. Il ne bougea pas plus. Toute émotion semblait l'avoir quitté. Toute vie semblait avoir quitté son seul œil valide. Pourtant l'homme était rongé par le tourment, le regret. Harley menaça Jonathan :

\- Je devrais te tuer. Non. Non. Je VAIS te tuer !

\- Fais-le.

Elle sursauta presque en entendant sa voix.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, désorientée.

\- Fais-le. Si cela peut te soulager.

Le revolver tremblait, Harley était ivre, et ses idées étaient confuses. Elle devait le tuer. Il avait tué Ivy. Mais s'il meurt, lui aussi, elle serait encore plus seule. Qui pourrait l'accueillir ? Refusant d'aller vers le Pingouin ou Double-Face, il ne lui restait plus que lui. Elle l'appréciait. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux partagés des moments avant de passer derrière les barreaux d'une cellule capitonnée. Parce qu'il était aussi psychologue.

C'est alors que Crane s'approcha du revolver et colla le canon contre sa poitrine. Harley écarquilla ses yeux, tout en essayant de comprendre les attentions de Jonathan. L'ombre cachait son visage. Elle s'arrêta de respirer pendant qu'il murmurait.

\- Tire.

Elle retira son doigt de la gâchette. Les larmes commençaient à monter. Elle ne voulait plus tirer. Elle baissa l'arme et le lâcha. Elle resta immobile pendant de longues secondes. Crane, quant à lui, s'approcha légèrement d'Harley. Elle éclata en sanglot et baissa la tête. Quand il se rapprocha plus près, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Plus que bouleversée, elle rompit les derniers centimètres qui lui permettaient d'être collée à son torse. Elle attrapa son manteau de toutes ses forces pour expulser sa peine. Scarecrow entoura de ses bras le corps d'Harley. Pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve, il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle avait besoin d'aide.

La jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes. Cette situation dura pendant plusieurs minutes, remplissant d'angoisse Jonathan. Il commençait à ressentir un sentiment qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié. De l'affection.

Mal à l'aise, il repoussa légèrement la pauvre Harley, bien malmenée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Jonathan non plus. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas profité de la situation. Ils étaient de nouveau séparés par cette barrière invisible. Harley regarda dans les yeux de Jonathan pour comprendre la raison de leur séparation de corps. Conscient du malaise qu'il avait provoqué, il essaya cependant de la rassurer.

\- Tu peux rester ici pour la nuit. Tu as besoin de repos.

Du repos ? Elle n'était pas qu'épuisée physiquement, elle était également épuisée émotionnellement. Elle était en manque d'affection. Mais malheureusement, elle ne se présentait pas chez le plus affectueux des hommes. Il était maître de la peur, pas de l'amour.

Harley dormait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Tel un enfant terrorisé, elle avait relevé jusqu'à son menton la petite couverture. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de la nuit de Jonathan, qui serait bien moins reposante. Il avait gardé ses distances depuis leur petite étreinte. Il avait installé un lit de fortune à côté du matelas miteux. Pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité, qu'elle sache que Scarecrow veillait sur elle. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Oubliant sa propre fatigue. En tant que scientifique, il guettait tous les petits mouvements qu'elle pouvait avoir, calmer les petits cauchemars en lui parlant doucement. Demain, après avoir décuvée, elle rentrerait chez elle, et tout ceci sera fini. Il se demandait alors s'il devait profiter qu'elle soit endormie pour s'accorder un moment de rêverie en contemplant son visage.

Visage qu'il avait connu pour la première fois en cours de psychologie, à la Gotham University. Elle était alors son élève. Brillante et intéressée, il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle avait quelque chose de différent en elle. Mais il n'aurait jamais deviné que ce quelque chose de différent, ce serait d'être capable de tomber de l'autre côté de la barrière par amour. Il eut un air dégouté en repensant au Joker, et aux souffrances qu'il a pu affliger à Harley. En plus d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent, elle était aussi une très belle femme. Mais encore une fois, sous le costume d'Harley Quinn, son charisme et sa beauté furent vulgarisées pour être transformées en une poupée à qui on pouvait faire tout ce qu'on voulait.

Maintenant que le clown était mort, elle aurait pu retourner sur la voie de la lumière. Elle n'était plus manipulée. Mais elle entra dans une colère noire et jura de se venger de Batman. Elle a sans doute cherché du soutien auprès d'Ivy, qui ne fermait jamais sa porte à la jeune femme. Cependant, Ivy était morte aujourd'hui. À cause de lui. Il ne ressentait rien. Poison Ivy était un problème en moins, un pas de plus vers la terreur.

Aux dépens d'Harley.

Vérifiant qu'elle était dans un sommeil réparateur et stable, il s'allongea et s'accorda quelques heures de sommeil. Il savait qu'il allait devoir répondre à quelques questions, il lui faudrait alors de la patience. Qui ne s'acquière qu'après un peu de sommeil.

Le jour se levait. La lumière rentra silencieusement dans la pièce dénuée de rideaux. Difficile pour Jonathan de rester assoupi. Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Encore un peu dans les vapes, Jonathan chercha à qui pouvait appartenir ce corps. Il se rappela la soirée précédente et d'un coup, plus du tout endormi, il poussa en arrière le corps d'Harley, qui se réveilla aussitôt.

\- Jonathan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il regarda Harley d'un œil interrogateur.

\- Je t'avais demandé de rester loin de moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu me demandes.

L'esprit compétiteur qu'Harley possédait se réveilla et titilla l'humeur de Crane.

\- Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Pas d'amour, pas de sentiment, pas d'amitié. Juste qu'une liaison charnelle. Hm ? »

Scarecrow se leva brusquement, et de toute sa hauteur, toisa Harley.

\- Non. Je refuse. »

Harley se leva également, laissant entrevoir sa poitrine généreuse et ses magnifiques courbes. Elle caressa de son index le torse de Crane, enveloppé dans son manteau. Elle essaya de toucher son visage quand il saisit son poignet et défie son regard.

\- J'ai dit non. Je ne coucherais pas avec toi Harley. Pas dans l'état dans lequel tu es. Regarde-toi. Tu as oublié le respect que tu devais à ton corps. Je ne te détruirai pas comme l'a pu faire ce monstre qui te servait de compagnon. »

Harley se défit de la prise de Jonathan avant de lui asséner une gifle.

\- Comment oses-tu parler de monsieur J ainsi ?! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

Sous la force du coup, la capuche masquant le visage de Crane vola. Et Harley resta interdite, choquée, devant son visage macabre. Jonathan ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes, réalisant qu'Harley était terrorisée. Son visage, sous sa capuche, montrait des morceaux de tissus cousus sur la chair même du visage. Sans les ombres qu'offrait cette capuche, elle put distinguer plus nettement l'œil aveugle, presque noir de Scarecrow.

Il avait encore des cheveux, mais une longue cicatrice traversait la moitié de son crâne. Quant à ses lèvres, bien amoindries, elles étaient très pâles, on se demandait même si elles étaient encore alimentées en sang. Il avait deux trous à la place de ses fossettes. Et une oreille coupée en deux.  
Crane serra la mâchoire. Et osa regarder en face la blonde, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Harley, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »

Mais la jeune femme ne réagissait pas. Il vit qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Doucement, il attrapa sa main gauche. Elle eut un petit sursaut mais Crane réussit à l'apaiser. Il leva la dite main jusqu'à son propre visage pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'il était réel, qu'elle ne devait plus être effrayée.

\- …Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ton visage jusqu'ici. Je trouvais la capuche tellement plus séduisante. »

Il serra les dents. Harley ne l'avait jamais regardé. Ça lui faisait mal d'entendre ça. Mais elle réagissait, et lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Il lâcha la main d'Harley. Et d'une voix basse, lui avoua :

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je refuse toute relation avec toi. Tu serais déçue. Si tu veux partir, tu peux. Je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps devant ce spectacle ridicule. »

Mais Harley resta en place devant Scarecrow. Jonathan fut surpris sur le coup. Mais il ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser. Parce qu'il hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre. Il connaissait les intentions d'Harley. Elle ne l'aimerait pas plus d'une heure. Et il en souffrait. Parce que lui avait de réels sentiments à son égard.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui convainc qu'il devait prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre. Alors s'il ne pouvait que prendre le corps d'Harley. Il accepterait.

Alors, après une pression insistante, il accepta de se livrer aux baisers de la jeune femme. Elle ria contre ses lèvres pour la victoire qu'elle venait de réaliser. Les baisers fusent de plus en plus passionnés. Leurs langues se touchèrent timidement, jusqu'à se lancer dans une valse effrénée.

Puis Harley partie à l'exploration du corps de Jonathan. Elle embrassa son cou d'abord, puis elle descendit jusqu'à ses pectoraux, où elle laissa une multitude de baisers. Scarecrow frissonnait de plaisir et avait du mal à contenir son envie. Encore plus fière de sa victoire, elle descendit encore plus bas. Pour contempler l'effet significatif qu'elle lui procurait. Et encore, il n'avait rien vu.

Jonathan eut un petit mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle enleva la ceinture de son pantalon. C'était rare qu'une femme, surtout aussi belle qu'Harley s'aventure dans son intimité. Il n'avait connu que des femmes qu'il payait pour ce genre de service. Mais aujourd'hui, une femme acceptait de le comblait parce qu'elle le désirait également. Elle déboutonna doucement son pantalon et tira délicatement la braguette. Elle sourit à Jonathan, remonta pour l'embrasser, avant de redescendre et de continuer son objectif. Elle tira avec le bas le pantalon ainsi que le sous-vêtement qu'il portait.

Harley pouvait alors contempler le membre avec lequel elle aller s'amuser toute la journée.

Jonathan gémit légèrement lorsqu'elle empoigna délicatement son organe masculin et qu'elle y déposa ses lèvres. Elle lécha le bout de son membre avant de totalement l'introduire dans sa bouche. Scarecrow ne put retenir un cri venant du fond de la gorge. C'était une sensation qu'il connaissait mal, presque un sentiment inconnu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça ! Il eut un peu honte d'être si peu maître de lui en cette situation, mais Harley effaçait cette honte en continuant son va et vient dans sa bouche.

Le moment crucial allait arriver, Jonathan sentait que sa semence ne tarderait plus à sortir. Dans l'incapacité de réfléchir, c'est Harley qui décida de l'avenir de son liquide blanc. Fière de ses expériences passées - même si elle ne devrait pas en être fière - avec les hommes de main du Joker, elle accepta de prendre ce breuvage dans sa bouche, et de l'avaler.

L'ancien psychiatre était dans un état de jouissance qu'il eut du mal à voir ce qu'Harley était entrain de lui faire. Il se laissa submerger par la vague de désir qu'Harley lui procurait.

Il réalisa cependant qu'il se montrait bien égoïste en se délectant seul du merveilleux travail de la jeune femme. Il devait lui montrer qu'il pouvait également la faire monter au septième ciel et se comporter comme un homme.

Après qu'elle se soit essuyée la bouche, Jonathan là fit venir jusqu'à lui. Puis délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur le siennes. Il voulait gouter aux lèvres framboise de sa partenaire, jusqu'à être rassasié. Dans le même temps, il glissa ses mains sous sa longue chemise blanche pour caresser son ventre et le bas de son dos, ses lèvres descendaient dans son cou et laissa également une succession de baiser. Puis il la prit à califourchon dans ses bras, puis là déposa sur le matelas miteux. En dessus d'elle, il s'attaqua à sa poitrine en enlevant brutalement la chemise et son sous-vêtement. Harley gémit de plaisir en sentant la langue de Scarecrow titillait ses mamelons. De ses mains libres, il caressa son ventre et glissait doucement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il réussit à atteindre le Saint Graal, ce petit bouton qui fit cambrer de plaisir Harley. Il continua ses actions à la fois sur sa poitrine et son entrejambe jusqu'à ce qu'Harley lui conjura de la prendre.

Lancé dans son désir sexuel, il là reprit dans ses bras, et la plaqua contre le mur. Il là pénétra avec violence, mais Harley cria de plaisir.

Il commença ses va-et-vient. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Si sentimentalement parlant il était nul, il excellait dans l'art sexuel. Harley gémissait contre sa bouche, essayant de retenir des cris de bonheur que l'organe masculin de Jonathan lui produisait. En essayant de retenir un énième gémissement, elle mordit l'épaule de Jonathan. Assez fort pour qu'elle laisse une marque et un bleu. En réponse, il là porta pour là poser sur le bureau et continuait ses va-et-vient. Elle s'accrocha à son cou avec ses bras et croisa ses jambes contre son dos. La sensation était bien meilleure sous cet angle.

Quand Jonathan ou Harley se lasser d'une position, ils en essayèrent une autre, puis encore une autre, toute la pièce a connu leur passage. Même le sol. Jusqu'au moment où Jonathan atteignit le point de non-retour. Il allait se retirer quand Harley le retint.

\- Reste en moi. Je veux te sentir jusqu'au bout.

\- Mais...

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Jonathan s'exécuta. Et sentit d'un coup, tout son liquide se rependre dans l'entrejambe d'Harley, qui hurla de plaisir en atteignant son point G. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il répondit à ses baisers. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais se retint de la mettre en œuvre, il serait sûr de briser le moment.

La journée était bien entamée au vue du soleil qui pointait haut dans le ciel. Mais extenués, ce n'est pas la lumière qui les empêcha de s'endormir. Harley avant Jonathan. Qui pensait à ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il arborait un sourire triste en se disant qu'il venait de la perdre.

Pour toujours.

Quand Harley se réveilla à la nuit tombée, elle se retrouva seule. Pas de Jonathan. Ni dans le lit, ni dans la pièce. Elle trouva sur le bureau un repas chaud, des vêtements propres et un peu d'argent.

En dessous des vêtements, elle trouva une lettre. Il avait pris le soin de l'écrire. Elle devait être importante. Alors elle commença à la lire.

 _" Harley,_

 _Je ne pouvais pas rester. Pas à cause de toi, au contraire. Je ne pouvais pas rester à cause de moi, et de mes sentiments. Tu as toujours été très importante pour moi. Il en sera toujours ainsi. Posséder ton corps m'a fait rappeler à quel point je ne te méritais pas. À quel point j'étais égoïste et lâche. Mais je garde le souvenir de tes baisers. De ton sourire contre mes lèvres. Tu peux être fière d'avoir rendu un homme heureux aujourd'hui._

 _Mais au moment où je t'écris cette lettre, mon âme est brisée. Enfaite, elle a toujours été. Parce que tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que je t'aime. Parce qu'il y a un autre homme. Il y a toujours eu un autre homme._

 _S'il te plait, reconsidère ton avenir. Va de l'avant avec tes talents de psychologue. Redeviens la femme forte que j'ai connue aujourd'hui et dans le passé. Ne sois pas une poupée qu'on manipule. Sois toi-même._

 _Nos chemins se recroiseront ils peut-être un jour..._

 _À toi pour l'éternité. Jonathan."_

Elle déchira la lettre. Avant de tout envoyer en l'air.  
Elle avait - encore - perdue un être cher.

* * *

 **C'est fini ! J'espère que ce petit One-shot vous a plu ! J'ai pensé à un petit prologue, je le mettrais en ligne dès qu'il sera écrit !**

 **Crookiesxx :D**


End file.
